


Reddie

by MoaKina



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoaKina/pseuds/MoaKina
Summary: Mis aportaciones a #ReddieWeek2019
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Solo, tal vez

**Author's Note:**

> https://drive.google.com/open?id=1CD65MkYun6j0Jnhry7u1z3CDp6bOEWQK
> 
> Imágenes de cada capitulo
> 
> Créditos a los respectivos creadores, yo solo las utilice para mi fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 1: R + E

R + E

Richie despertó jadeando y con lágrimas en los ojos. Habia tenido otra pesadilla, otra maldita pesadilla con It y con Eddie. Se limpio los ojos con brusquedad y busco sus lentes para ponerselos. Odiaba eso, Richie odiaba que ya habían pasado dos años desde que habían logrado matar a It pero aún no lograba poder pasar de hoja. Aún tenía pesadillas donde podía ver a It enfrente de un asustado Eddie con el brazo roto y con la boca abierta para comerse a su amigo, donde It de muchas otras maneras lastimaba o incluso mataba en sus sueños y Richie no podía hacer nada más que solo observar.

Richie respiro profundo varias veces para calmar su respiración y con movimientos lentos y tambaleante, se levantó para ponerse zapatos y un suéter y salir de su cuarto y luego de su casa. Necesitaba despejar su cabeza. Así que camino y siguió caminando sin importarle que era mitad de la noche. Levantó la miraba cuando llegó al puente de los besos. Con nerviosismo, miró por todos lados y al ver que estaba solo, fue directo al tallado que realizó en un momento de vulnerabilidad. 

R + E

Paso las yemas de los dedos por el trazo de las letras y sonrió. Tenía 15 años, casi 16 y seguía tan enamorado de Eddie como antes y como lo haría siempre. Antes había pensado que ese sentimiento sería algo pasajero, que con el tiempo desaparecería y que sólo habría una extraña amistad de amor-odio. Pero la cosa era totalmente diferente, ese sentimiento no cambió y sólo aumentó hasta hacer doler su pecho al sólo verlo sonreír o hablar con alguien que no fuera uno de los perdedores. 

Estaba tan enamorado que todos los perdedores, menos obvio Eddie, sabían de sus sentimientos y había incluso ocasiones en que pareciera que Eddie le correspondía pero Richie tenía miedo de decirle, de arrastrarlo a este mundo. Eddie era todo a ternura y cosas lindas, no quería que él pasara por la homofobia que era Derry, su Eddie no. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos eran tan intensos que había ocasiones en que no sabía si sería capaz de seguir callando todo eso. 

Se agachó y beso las letras con todo el cariño que sentía a su Eddie, como si fueran los labios del pequeño castaño. 

Solo tal vez, con el tiempo el destino le daría una vuelta a su favor y su amor por Eddie sería correspondido y podrían vivirlo sin miedo. 

Solo tal vez, el futuro te dirá preparado una sorpresa. 

#ReddieWeek2019


	2. Miedo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 2: Soulmate

Eddie suspiro profundamente y siguió su camino con la mirada galla sin detenerse. El no creía en las almas gemelas y justo hace unos minutos miró como una alfa y una omega se encontraron como almas gemelas. Eso no existía, eran sólo las feromonas de cada una. Arrugó su nariz ante el empalagoso aroma de ambas mujeres y aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos para alejarse rápido de ahí. 

Eddie era un omega de 21 años que estaba en su tercer año de medicina en Queens, Nueva York. Y Eddie odiaba su naturaleza porque sabía el daño que te ocasionaba enlazarte con su alma gemela y perderla, lo había visto en su madre. Su madre también era omega y su padre un alfa, habían sido almas gemelas pero este había muerto cuando Eddie tenía 5 años por el cáncer y fue cuando su madre enloqueció. Por su culpa Eddie sufrió en su infancia y adolescencia, y aún lo hacía. 

Su madre había sido una controladora y por su culpa el había sido un hipocondríaco, asustado del mundo y evitando la mayoría de las situaciones con miedo a enfermarse o morirse o herirse. Y así había sido hasta que Eddie tuvo el valor de rebelarse de ella y ser independiente cuando fue aceptado en la universidad alejándose de Derry, Maine, su hogar. Sin embargo, habían cosas que no había podido superar como el hecho de usar su inhalador cuando el realmente no tenía asma como había creído toda su vida pero le daba seguridad cuando presentaba alguna crisis. 

Sacó su inhalador y le dio una inahalada con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía que era un poco exagerado su reacción pero no lo podía evitar. Sabía cuánto había sufrido su madre y en parte no la podía culpar por todo. Y él tenía miedo de encontrar su alma gemela, si es que el tenía una. 

Según cuentan a quienes les a sucedido, cuando te encuentras a tu alma gemela sientes una fuerte conexión que hace olvidarte de todo, cuando se tocan por primera vez o cuando se ven a los ojos es cuando se descubren, como si por fin encontraras eso que siempre te hizo falta pero no sabias que necesitabas. 

Por eso Eddie evitaba el contacto físico con la gente desconocida y evitaba mirar a los ojos. El no queria pasar por eso. Había escuchado de familias destruidas por que uno de los padres había encontrado a su alma gemela y simplemente se iba dejando atrás a su familia. Y Eddie estaba tan aterrado de eso que el deseaba ser de esas personas que nunca encontraban su alma gemela. 

Pero a veces el destino suele ser una jodida perra que sólo quería llevar la contraria. 

Llegando a la universidad, se encontró con Bill, su mejor amigo quien también había huido con él a la universidad en Queens. Tenía una boba expresión mientras miraba su celular y Eddie bufo mientras sacudía la cabeza. Bill había caído en las redes de almas gemelas ya que recientemente había encontrado la suya, y aunque Stanley parecía un buen tipo con las veces que lo ha visto y platicado con el, Eddie no lograba convercerse de que había sido lo mejor. 

-Cierra la boca que te encontrarán moscas-saludo Eddie

Casi río al ver como Bill enrojecida violentamente y guardaba su celular apresurado. 

-Ca-callate Ed-ddie

Bill fue el único amigo que hizo en su pueblo que su mamá había aceptado, ya después en la preparatoria conocieron a Mike. Quería mucho a Bill, era como un hermano para el y realmente deseaba de corazón que él si tuviera un cuento de hadas con un final feliz con Stanley. Bill después de la muerte de su hermano había desarrollado tartamudez pero desde que había conocido a Stanley esta había desaparecido y sólo le ocurría cuando estaba avergonzado. 

Caminaron juntos para ir al comedor a almorzar, no se habían visto porque, aunque vivían juntos, Bill se había quedado ese fin de semana con su novio. Buscaron un lugar apartado y comieron mientras platicaba sobre su fin de semana. 

-Stan tiene dos mejores amigos que son una locura pero me cayeron bien, creo que te llevarías bien con Richie. Nos invitaron a una fiesta por halloween de disfraces, quieren conocerte a Mike y a ti, ya le llame a Mike y le conté, vendra

Eddie hizo una mueca y no dijo nada, solo escucho como Bill le contaba de Stan, Richie, una tal Beverly y de nuevo de Stan. Eddie no era mucho de fiestas y menos de noche, eso sería estar en el mismo lugar con muchas personas y mucho cantscot físico. Así que cuando Bill volvió a tocar el tema de ir a la fiesta, se negó. 

-¡Oh vamos Eddie! Te vendría bien para que te relajes un poco del estrés de la escuela. Y eres mi mejor amigo y necesito a mi mejor amigo a mi lado 

Y Eddie odio no poder negarse antes esa mirada de su amigo. 

-De acuerdo, se acuerdo iré pero con una condición-dijo 

-¿Qué condición? 

-Qué si algo pasa o no me siento cómodo, me pueda ir y tu vendrás conmigo

Miro a Bill pensarlo pero luego asintió. Siguieron platicando y luego cada uno se fue a sus clases. Y así los días pasaron. Entre la escuela, su trabajo de medio turno en una farmacia y las llamadas diarias de su madre. Así llegó el viernes de la fiesta. Bill se vistió de hombre lobo y el de doctor zombie, no había tenido tiempo de nada y sólo uso su uniforme y se puso maquillaje. 

La fiesta fue en una casa a unas horas de donde vivían y Eddie hizo una mueca al ver a toda la gente y el sonido fuerte de la música. 

-¡Rápido! Stan nos está esperando-exclamó Bill jalandolo de un brazo 

Eddie dejó de que Bill lo guiará entre el tumulto de gente hasta la parte trasera de la casa donde miró a Stanley vestido de caperucita pero masculina junto con una bruja de pelo rojo y un vampiro alto y delgado, con un nido de rizos negros como cabello. Sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse cuando la bruja y el vampiro se le quedaron observando con curiosidad. 

-¡Bill, Eddie, llegaron!-saludo Stan al verlos 

Se acercaron a ellos y Bill lo solo para besar a su novio. Ellos eran tan asquerosos. 

-Eres lindo, me gustas-murmuró la chica guiñandole un ojo

Eddie sintió que su sonrojo aumentaba en todo su rostro. 

-¡Ehy! Le voy a decir a Ben que estas coqueteando-amenazó el vampiro empujando suavemente a la chica del hombro-Pero si, es una cosita linda

Eddie sintió una escalofrío por todo su cuerpo cuando sintió esos ojos oscuros recorriendo por su cuerpo. 

-No lo molesten, lo van a asustar-regaño Stanley 

Eddie sólo se encogió de hombros. Bill le paso un brazo por los hombros y lo jalo a él. 

-Bueno chicos, el es mi mejor amigo, Eddie Kaspbrak-presentó Bill

-Hola-murmuró 

El vampiro se acercó unos pasos con una amplia sonrisa. 

-Hola Eds, ella es Bev y yo soy Richie, un gusto-dijo extendiendo una mano

Eddie miró la mano extendida. No quería aceptar el saludo pero se le hizo mal el rechazarlo y hacer sentir mal a su amigo por eso. Con un profundo suspiro, aceptó el saludo y te estrecho la mano. 

Y fue cuando pasó. 

Sintió como si miles de fuegos artificiales explotaran dentro de su cuerpo, como si lo que lo conectara a la tierra no fuera la gravedad sino un hilo invisible que lo conectarán a él, a Richie. Todo eso que decían sobre las almas gemelas era verdad y él lo estaba sintiendo. 

Y no era el único, Richie estaba igual que el. 

-Tú ... Tú eres mi alma gemela-murmuró Richie 

Eddie hizo lo único que pudo hacer, soltarlo y huir de ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, si, lo deje así en suspenso porque pienso hacer una segunda parte de esto o hasta una tercera, pero ya despues que termine la semana.   
Gracias por darse un tiempo y pasar por aquí.


	3. Quisiera ser ella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 5

Eddie recargo la barbilla en su mano derecha y cerró los ojos soltando un profundo suspiro. Cuando los abrió deseo no haberlo hecho en ese momento porque no le gustó lo que vio y solo hizo una mueca sintiendo un dolor punzante en el pecho.

Richie estaba en la pista bailando con una chica rubia muy bonita, Robin Buckley, su pareja de baile, a quien invitó a la graduación. Pero Eddie se lo había buscado y se arrepentía con todo su corazón. Esa noche se supone que debería de ser especial pero estaba lejos de serlo. Hoy era su noche de graduación y no la estaba disfrutando.

Hace dos semanas Richie lo había invitado a ser su pareja para la graduación pero Eddie había creído que sólo quería molestarlo y se negó burlándose de el, pero cuando vio la expresión y la mueca de Richie se dio cuenta que no estaba jugando y Eddie solo lo había rechazado cruelmente. Cuando quiso decirle algo, Richie se fue de ahí sin escucharlo y durante esas dos semanas las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado, casi no hablaron y cuando Eddie quiso remediarlo hace tres días, Richie llego diciendo que ya había conseguido pareja para el baile. 

Ahora los celos lo carcomian y lo desgarraban por dentro. Su corazón dolía al verlo reír y estar con ella. Porque Eddie deseaba ocupar su lugar, quisiera ser ella, quisiera ser el quien ocupará su lugar, reír, bailar, estar con él y Eddie mi había arruinado. 

No lo soportaba más pero no quería arruinar la velada para ninguno. Habían quedado en acuerdo que todos estarían ahí en el baile y terminando irían juntos al lago una última ves antes de ir a las universidades. Eddie, Bill y Richie irían juntos pero sabía que si no arreglaban lo que pasaba entre ambos, las cosas seguirían así y Eddie no podría soportarlo, estar alejado y distanciado de Richie. 

Jadeo y sintió una presión en su pecho cuando la música cambió a una más suave y lenta, y Robin le pasó los brazos a Richie por el cuello y Richie por su cintura acercándose más. No pudo más. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y se levantó, tenía que huir de ahí. Le destrozada el corazón ver a Richie en brazos de otra persona. Richie era suyo. 

Había avanzado unos pasos para salir cuando su vista choco con la de Richie y asustado, intentó correr para huir de ahí. Las lágrimas avanzaron por su rostro y tuvo que empujar a algunas personas para poder salir, escucho que le llamaron pero no se detuvo. No podía hacerlo. 

-¡Eddie! ¡Espera!-grito Richie desesperado 

Sintió que alguien tomó su mano forzandolo a detenerse y se cubrió el rostro para que no lo vieran pero no pudo detener sus sollozos. 

-Eddie, cariño, ¿Qué tienes? Por favor, dímelo-rogó Richie asustado 

¿Por qué precisamente tenía que ser Richie Tozier? ¡Debería estar bailando con Robin! 

-¡No!-grito Eddie y se aferro a él con fuerza, llorando en su pecho con violentos sollozos 

Sintio los brazos de Richie pegándole a él y acariciandole el cabello. No quería que Richie este con Robin, Richie tenía que estar con él y sólo con él. 

-Eddie, por favor, ¿qué tienes? Me estás asustando. Esperame aquí, voy por Bev y... 

-¡No! No me dejes

Sintio los labios del más alto en sus cabellos. 

-OK, no me iré pero dime que tienes 

Eddie cerró los ojos cuando sus sollozos se fueron calmando. 

-Porque estoy celoso. Porque es nuestra graduación y no estas conmigo. Porque quisiera ser ella y poder bailar contigo. Porque te quiero-sollozo parándose de puntitos para poner su rostro en el cuello de su amigo 

No pudo abrir los ojos ni alejarse de él por miedo a ver la expresión del alto. Solo sintió como suspiro y lo alejo de él pero Eddie siguió con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. 

-Eds, mírame por favor-pidió acariciando sus mejillas

Eddie lo dudo por un par de minutos pero armandose de todo su valor lo hizo. La forma en cómo Richie lo miraba y le sonreía le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago y sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse. 

-Eds, he intentado por mucho tiempo confesarte que también te quiero pero pareces no darte cuenta y creí que invitandote al baile podría funcionar pero me dijiste que no y Robin me ayudó a idear un plan para confesarme otra vez a ti cuando fuéramos al lago pero como siempre, logras sorprenderme

Eddie no lo podía creer y antes de que Richie siguiera hablando, lo tomo de la ropa y lo jalo con fuerza para poderlo besar. Era la gloria. Besar a Richie era la mejor sensación del mundo y jamás pararía. Se besaron por largos minutos y cuando se separaron, ambos tenían bobas sonrisas en los labios. Las palabras ya no eran necesarias para ellos, sus sentimientos fueron claros y sólo se tomaron de las manos para entrelazar sus dedos. 

-Así que Eddie Espagueti, ¿quieres bailar conmigo? 

Eddie solo sonrojo y asintió suavemente. Richie le beso una vez más los labios y entraron de nuevo a la fiesta. Sus amigos se habían reunido en la mesa cuando Eddie había huido y al verlos entrar con las manos enlazadas, solo sonrieron. 

A Eddie no le importo ver como la gente los observaba, él quería su baile con Richie y lo tendría. Que se jodieran los demás. 

Richie lo amaba y Eddie lo amaba a él. Los demás, no importaban.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 3: Declaración

Richie sintió que su corazón explotaria por todas las emociones y sentimientos que tenía conteniendo por años por su amigo Eddie. Pronto llegaría la graduación y aún no habia tenido el valor de confesarse. Y Richie sabía que esta era su oportunidad, si era rechazado por el, aceptaría la beca en la universidad de los Angeles y no tendrán que verse ya que Eddie iría a Nueva York pero sí era correspondido, lo cual dudaba, disfrutarán de este tiempo juntos e irían juntos a la universidad y harían que su relación funcionará. 

Solo faltaba tener el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Si Ben y Stan lo habían conseguido, el también lo haría. Pero Eddie era diferente y su miedo era tanto, que a veces pensaba solo seguir como estaban y aceptar la beca en Los Ángeles, tal vez el tiempo y la distancia era la respuesta a todo. 

Giro en su cama y miró las fotos de su buro. Solo tenía 3, una de su familia, la otra de los perdedora y la que más apreciaba y escondía cuando Eddie entraba a su cuarto, lo cual no sucedía muy seguido. En esta foto estaba Eddie dormido sobre su pecho en la hamaca del refugio. La cámara solo lo había enfocado a él y podía ver su hermosa expresión de paz. Eddie se habka abrazado a él cuando quedó dormido y Richie no había perdido la oportunidad de obtener una foto del momento. Hasta el momento era su objeto más apreciado. 

Se levantó de su cama y salió de su cuarto. Bajo a la cocina y busco algo para comer, después fue a la sala donde su padre estaba viendo un partido de fútbol. Se sento a su lado y aunque no era fanático de los deportes, vio el juego e hizo uno que otro comentario. Noto que su padre lo observó por unos minutos en silencio pero luego regresó la vista al juego. 

-¿Te sucede algo, hijo? 

Richie se atraganto con la comida, se dio unos golpes en el pecho y tomo agua. 

-No, todo bien-respondió con la voz rasposa

Su padre no dijo nada pero no se vio conforme con su respuesta. Richie sabía que era igual a su padre, que ambos tenían una capa que ocultaba sus verdaderos pensamientos y sentimientos, y a veces no ocupaban palabras para entenderse entre ellos. Suspiro profundamente y tomo valor. 

-¿Cómo te declaraste a mamá?

Miró como su padre sonrojo y Richie sintió interés. Su padre tosio y apago la televisión para verlo a los ojos. 

-No soy un hombre romántico y eso lo saben-Richie asintió-así que no hubo flores, poemas o chocolates. Fue solo un momento de estupidez y buena suerte 

Richie frunció el ceño y los labios. Su padre rió con ganas y le palmeo la espalda. 

-Si, solo fueron 10 segundos de estupidez donde solo le dije: Me gustas, por favor se mi novia. Hijo, eres un Tozier, no somos exactamente valientes pero si idiotas, aprovechalo y solo dile lo que sientes, no busques complicarte la vida, usa eso que tienes como una ventaja 

Richie solo lo pensó. Después de todo, no era una mala idea, Eddie sabía cómo era, si era rechazado podía cambiarlo a una broma, Richie ya se había preparodo para el rechazo, podría soportarlo. Asintió con la cabeza y se levantó, iba a buscarlo. Apenas iba a salir de la casa cuando se detuvo cuando escucho a su papá llamarlo y volteo a verlo. Tenía una cómplice sonrisa en la cara. 

-Solo no seas tan idiota con Eddie

Ahora fue el turno de Richie de sonrojarse y huyó de su casa avergonzado pero no le sorprendía que supieran sus padres. Tomo su bicicleta y pedaleo con toda su fuerza hasta la casa de su Eddie. No tocó, fue directo a la ventana de su amado y aventó piedras, no había traído su celular para avisarle que había venido a su casa. No pasó mucho tiempo para que un escandalizado Eddie se asomara.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Mi mamá está abajo! ¡Para eso existen los celulares idiota! 

Richie solo pudo sonreír como idiota al ver a Eddie todo rojo del coraje regañando sin gritar para no llamar la atención de su madre. 

-Necesito que vengas conmigo-le dijo Richie-Es importante 

Eddie lo miró pero Richie no le dio tiempo de decir algo, solo tomó su bicicleta y comenzó a caminar. Un par de minutos después, Eddie llegó a su lado y caminaron en un silencio cómodo. Llegaron al puente de los besos pero no entraron ahí. 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, Richie? ¿Porqué tanto misterio? 

Richie suspiro y antes de pensar o algo, sólo siguió el consejo de su padre y tomando un momento de estupidez, lo dijo:

-Te amo

Miro como los ojos de Eddie se abrieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho y su mandíbula parecía haberse desprendido de su boca. 

-Te amo desde que tenemos 13 y te amaré siempre, no importa si no sientes lo mismo y en un futuro tengas una familia. Yo te amo y solo quiero que seas feliz, no importa si no es a mi lado. Te amo tanto que me duele amarte. Te amo tanto, tanto que me es imposible respirar y te amo como nunca nadie te amara 

Ya, lo había hecho, listo. Lo había dicho, se había declarado a Eddie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/2
> 
> Se me hizo tarde compartir el día 3 y 4 y como son relacionados, ya no los compartí para que lo pusieran en la pagina oficial del evento, perdón.   
Así que mañana subiré el día 6 y el día 4 que será la segunda parte.


	5. Solo contigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 6: Cuidando a un bebé

Richie resoplo con fastidio y metió las manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón mientras escuchaba las indicaciones de su hermana mayor. Ella se detuvo unos segundos y le jalo una mejilla. 

-No seas exagerado, Richie, solo son unas horas, nuestra mamá llegará en un rato para ayudarte-le replicó-Ni que fuera tu primera vez cuidando a tu sobrino 

-¡Pero mi mamá estaba! Voy a estar solo con el pequeño demonio. ¡Solo! 

Su hermana solo rodó los ojos y se acerco a su hijo que dormía en un portabebe para besarle la frente para luego tomar sus cosas y salir de la casa después de despedirse de su hermano. Richie se golpeó la frente y volteo a ver a su sobrino quien justo en ese momento despertó y lo observaba con sus grandes ojos azules. Richie se asustó al verlo fruncir los labios y corrió a él para tomarlo en brazos antes de que rompiera a llorar. 

-Bueno, yo puedo con el, será solo una hora mientras llega mi mamá-se dijo 

Pero la triste realidad fue otra. 

Derek, su sobrino, había roto en llanto un par de minutos después de despertar y Richie no había sido capaz de hacerlo parar. No tenía un instructivo de que hacer ni el niño tenía un botón de silencio o apagado. Se estaba volviendo loco. Ya casi podía sentir que los oídos le sangrarian y que su cabeza explotaria. Y para él colmo su madre le llamó diciendo que no iba a llegar temprano. ¿Qué se supone que haría con un bebé el sólo? ¡El no podía cuidarse ni a sí mismo! ¡Por el amor de Dios, el era Richie "Bocazas" Tozier! El necesitaba apoyo. Busco su celular y llamo a la única persona que se le ocurrió. 

-¡Eddie! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡Código rojo! ¡S.O.S.! 

-¡¿Qué demo...?! ¡Voy para allá! 

Unos 10 minutos después llegó un fatigado y jadeante Eddie que no tocó, solo entró a su casa y que al verlo con un bebé llorando, se acercó y lo tomó en brazos para que en cuestión de segundos y como por arte de magia, Derek dejará de llorar y sólo miraba al pequeño castaño que lo arrullaba. Eddie le cantaba suavemente mientras lo mecia de un lado a otro. Su sobrino solo estiraba los brazitos como queriendo tocarlo. Richie los observó y sonrió. Su Eddie era fantástico con los bebés aunque con el único que convivía era con Derek pero le encantaba verlos juntos. 

Se imaginaba en unos años viviendo con Eddie en una gran casa en alguna gran ciudad, casados, con hijos; dos niños y una niña, y un perro de mascota. Sus hijos sería tan hermosos como Eddie, porque aunque sabía que era imposible que su Eddie quedara embarazado, si podían alquilar un vientre. El primogénito sería como él y los otros dos como Eddie. Su hija sería su pequeña princesa y la consentiria con locura. El solo estaba seguro que su futuro sería con Eddie. Y Eddie sería un fantástico padre.

-Eres un idiota, Richie. Dee tiene hambre, se útil y preparale un biberón-espeto Eddie irritado 

Richie puso los ojos en blanco e hizo el biberón siguiendo las indicaciones de Eddie. Verifico su temperatura y se lo dio al castaño. Miró fascinado como Eddie se sentaba con el menor en brazos y le daba de comer sin dejar de cantarle. Así que no lo pudo evitar y les tomo una foto. Eddie lo miró con una mueca pero un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. 

Así fue su día y Richie realmente lo disfruto. Nunca se imagino que le gustaría mucho cuidar a su sobrino. La mayoría de las veces que el bebé se quedaba, su mamá se hacía cargo de él y Richie se quedaba en su cuarto. Pero está vez, el tener que convivir con él realmente fue una increíble experiencia y más con Eddie a su lado. Jugar con Derek y escucharlo reír, verlo sonreír, era tan hermoso como su Eddie. 

Se acercó lentamente a su cama para sentarse a un lado de Eddie quien miraba al bebé dormir tranquilamente y le tomó de la mano para entrelazar sus dedos y poner su cabeza en un hombro del más pequeño. 

-Seras un gran padre-le murmuró Richie 

Eddie le apretó el enlace de manos y lo miró con esa suave sonrisa que lo derretia. 

-Seremos una grandes padres-corrigió su pequeño novio

Richie le sonrió ampliamente de oreja a oreja y le beso los labios. 

-¿Y sabes que será lo que más disfrutaré de eso?-le preguntó Richie 

Eddie negó con esa curiosidad inocente que Richie disfruta pervertir. Se acercó más y le puso una mano en una nalga. 

-El trabajo físico para hacer los bebés


	6. Y siempre serás tú

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Día 7: Primera vez

Eddie tocó la puerta de la casa de Bill pero nadie abrió, le mando un mensaje pero tampoco le contestó. Frunció los labios y dudo por un momento qué hacer, el necesitaba un consejo y Bill era el único a quien le tenia la suficiente confianza para hablar sobre eso. Tomó la perilla de la puerta y se dio cuenta que estaba abierta, así que encogiendose de hombros, entró. 

-¿Bill? 

Espero un par de minutos pero nada y subió por las escaleras. Escucho sonidos dentro del cuarto y justo cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto de su amigo, escucho un fuerte gemido seguido de aplausos. 

-¡Wi-William! ¡Justo ahí! 

Eddie frunció el ceño confundido. ¿Stanley? ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo? Con algo de duda abrió ligeramente el cuarto de Bill y lo que observó, lo dejó completamente en shock. Bill y Stanley estaban teniendo sexo. ¡Pero ni siquiera eran novios! Stanley estaba con los ojos cerrados y apretando con sus manos las sábanas mientras Bill tenía ambas piernas del rubio enrolladas en su cintura y las manos en las caderas de Stan. ¡Por todos los cielos! Era la primera vez que Eddie miraba una escena así. No podría volver a ver a sus amigos a la cara sin morirse de la vergüenza. 

Saliendo del shock, cerró la pierna y huyó de la casa antes de que alguno de sus amigos de dieran cuenta que Eddie estaba ahí. Tomó su bicicleta y pedaleo lo más fuerte y rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Estaba totalmente rojo de la vergüenza. Eddie tenía 17 años y aún era virgen. Richie y el tenían apenas un año de relación pero aún no daban ese paso, Eddie no se sentía preparado para eso por todo el contacto y fluidos que el tener sexo conllevaba. Sin embargo, tenía varias semanas queriendo dar ese paso tan importante en su relación y por eso había querido pedir consejo a su amigo. ¡Pero nunca imagino tener que presenciar algo así! 

Llegó a su casa y sin saludar a su madre, entró a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama. El quería saber que se siente sentirse amado de esa manera. Sabía que sus amigos ya habían dado ese paso, hasta Mike que no tenía una relación y Richie, antes de salir con él, había presumido que no era virgen. Eddie quería sentir esa conexión especial pero le daba vergüenza porque no tenía nada de experiencia. Hablar sobre ese tema le llenaba de pudor y nunca se había masturbado o visto porno.

Escucho su celular sonar y contesto sin fijarse quien era. 

-¿Hola? 

-¡Eds, mi amor! ¿Listo para nuestra cita especial hoy?-exclamó Richie emocionado 

Eddie sonrió dulcemente con un suave rubor en las mejillas. Así fue como había iniciado su odisea sobre conocer sobre "hacer el amor", porque Richie había planeado una cita especial por su primer aniversario, para celebrarlo y Eddie había pensado que era el momento correcto para dar ese paso. Para Eddie todas sus citas eran especiales, incluso esas en que no hacían nada. 

-Claro que sí, idiota

-Me ofende muchísimo que no tengas ningún apodo cariñoso para mi cuando yo tengo muchos para ti, corazón-se quejo Eddie 

Eddie se rió y giró en su cama para ver la foto de su buro, una de Richie y él en su primera cita. 

-Bueno, me dueles Eddie pero espero que ya estés listo, recuerda que paso por ti a las 7. Quiero verte bonito y precioso

-Estaré listo, Richie. Pero, ¿ya me dirás a donde iremos? 

-Nop, es una sorpresa. Nos veremos en un rato, mi amor 

Eddie sonrojo y colgó soltando un largo suspiro. Le encantaba que Eddie usará apodos cariñosos con el, Eddie también tenía pero nunca se los decía, le daba mucha pena. Miró la hora, aun faltaba varias horas pero se levantó de la cama para buscar que ponerse. Quería verse espectacular para Richie. 

Sacó su camisa rosa, Richie suele decirle que el color rosa le quedaba muy bien, y su mejor pantalón que se amolda muy bien a su cuerpo. Acomodó la ropa en la cama y busco varios conjuntos más para poder seleccionar. Duro una hora y aún no lograba decidir qué ponerse, así que le mando un mensaje a Bev por ayuda. Su amiga hizo más que solo ayudarlo a decidir, llegó con sus cosas a su casa y le sonrió. 

-Hoy Richie sufrirá un ataque al verte-le prometió la pelirroja

Eddie se dejó hacer en sus manos. Primero, se tomó un largo baño para relajarse y leer un artículo sobre el sexo anal. Tenía que estar preparado. Hoy tenía que ser el día. Saliendo, dejó que Beverly le arreglara el cabello haciéndole suaves rizos y poniéndole su corona de flores que le había regalado su novio en su cumpleaños. Cuando se vistió, la chica le puso crema y un ligero maquillaje para taparle cualquier imperfección del rostro. Poquito rimel, rubor y labial. Y también le dejo que le pintará las uñas con ese rosa pálido que le gustó. 

Eddie había perdido el miedo a verse bonito y femenino, le había dejado de importar eso y de vez en cuando usaba maquillaje o alguna prenda femenina que le gustaba. Le gustaba y a Richie también. Pero a su madre aún le costaba un poco de esfuerzo entenderlo, pero ya no sé escandalizaba como antes. Eddie era bonito y le gustaba que le gente lo viera y se lo dijera. 

-Estas listo, Eddie

Eddie abrió sus ojos y se miró en el espejo. La imagen que miró le encantó. Se dio media vuelta para verse y sonrió ampliamente. 

-¡Estas tan lindo, Eddie! 

Eddie solo la abrazo en agradecimiento y se pusieron a platicar mientras esperaban a sus novios. Unos minutos antes de las 7 llegó Ben por Bev y le desearon suerte en su cita. Eddie se quedó enfrente de la puerta esperando a que diera la hora con nerviosismo. Se sentía como si fuera su primera cita. 

Escucho un auto estacionarse enfrente de su casa y luego que tocaron su puerta. Eddie se acomodo el cabello y tomando un largo suspiro, abrió. Se mordió el labio cuando sintió la oscura mirada de su novio recorrerle por el cuerpo y como una gran sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. 

-¡Por dios, Eddie! ¡Te ves tan hermoso! 

Eddie solo sonrió y se puso de puntitos para besarlo. Ambos habian crecido en esos años que pasaron, pero Richie seguía siendo mucho más alto que el, y lejos de molestarle a Eddie, le encantaba. Cuando sintió las manos de su novio en su cintura, Eddie le pasó las suyas por su cuello para poder prolongar un poco más el beso. 

-Tu también te ves muy guapo-le dijo Eddie

Y no era una mentira. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Richie no estaba usando una de sus ridículas camisas o uno de sus pantalones rotos. Llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca con una corbata y su chaqueta negra. Se había peinado para que sus largos rizos negros no le molestaran en la cara. Richie se miraba realmente muy guapo. 

-Todo sea por mi chico-le guiño un ojo 

Eddie frunció los labios y tomó su mano. Se despidieron de su madre y subieron al carro. Eddie miraba con nerviosismo a todas partes para describir a dónde lo llevaría su novio pero cuando cruzaron el puente de los besos, Richie estacionó el auto. Eddie lo miró con curiosidad pero Richie solo le sonrió y le beso en los labios. Bajaron del auto y fue cuando Eddie noto que Richie bajaba una canasta. 

Richie lo tomó de la mano y Eddie sólo de dejó guiar. Caminaron por el bosque por unos largos minutos y cuando Richie le pidió cerrar los ojos, Eddie confío plenamente en el y lo hizo. Avanzaron un poco más así y cuando se detuvieron, sintió la respiración de Richie en uno de sus oídos. 

-Puedes abrirlos 

Eddie quedó maravillado. Habían llegado a un pequeño claro en el bosque iluminado con muchas velas, sábanas, almohadas y cojines en el suelo. Era hermoso. Eddie sintió lágrimas en sus ojos. Aunque Richie lo negara, era una persona realmente romántica y Eddie estaba enamorado del lugar. 

-Es hermoso-susurro con emoción 

Richie le sonrió y se sentaron. De la canasta sacó su cena y comieron platicando sobre trivialidades. En algún momento, Eddie se movió para quedar entre las piernas de su novio y con su espalda apoyada en el pecho del más alto y sus manos en su cintura. Eddie se sentía realmente amado. 

-Gracias por todo esto, Richie, me encantó

Richie apretó más su abrazo y le beso en cuello.

-Feliz aniversario, Eds

Eddie se giro entre sus brazos para posar los suyos en el cuello de su novio.

-Feliz aniversario, amor

Y lo beso, lo beso con todo su amor, como si quisiera con el beso decirle cuanto lo amaba. El beso se prolongó y cuando se terminaba, iniciaban otro, no podían dejar de separar sus labios. Eddie se Acomodo mejor para quedar sentado en el regazo de Richie y poder moverse suavemente. Sintió una fuerte apretón de las manos de Richie en su cintura para poder separse y poder verlo a los ojos.

-¿Estas seguro, Eddie?

Eddie lo tomo de las mejillas para recargar su frente en el otro y poder mirarlo a los ojos, para que viera que no había duda alguna.

-Te amo, Richie Tozier y estoy totalmente seguro

Y Richie pareció creerle porque los giro y continuó besándolo. Eddie sólo se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y por los sentimientos de su novio. Eddie no tenía miedo, el deseaba esto. Amaba a Richie y sabía que Richie lo amaba a él.

Pronto, la ropa fue estorbando y sus pieles se tocaron sin barrera alguna. Se acariciaron y besaron los cuerpos para explotarlos y conocerlos. El sudor se volvió como una segunda capa de piel y el calor embargo sus cuerpos. Suaves y profundos gemidos y jadeos escapaban de sus bocas. Eddie sin ninguna pisca de vergüenza, sacó un condon y lubricante de sus cosas. 

-Pequeño pervertido, venias preparado-jadeo Richie en su oído antes de morderle la oreja 

Eddie soltó un fuerte jadeo y dejó que su novio tomará las cosas y se pusiera entre sus piernas. Eddie tomó una almohada para poder morderla cuando Eddie comenzó a prepararlo. Jamás había sentido algo así tan intenso. Era tanto placer que se sentía que se derretia. Se curvo con un fuerte gemido cuando Richie tocó con sus dedos un punto dentro de él que le hizo ver estrellas. 

-Oh oh, parece que lo encontré 

Eddie coloco una almohada debajo de sus caderas cuando Richie comenzó a ponerse un condon. Richie suspiro profundamente, puso una mano en su cintura y con la otra, entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos. 

-Eddie, te amo y esto, creeme, nunca va a cambiar. Tu eres mi primera vez y siempre serás tu. Mi primera vez en el amor, mi primer beso, mi primer todo y siempre serás tú 

Eddie solo pudo tomarlo del rostro y besarlo. No dejó de besarlo cuando lo sintió comenzar a entrar en su cuerpo. Dolía pero sabía que todo valdría la pena. Se tomaron unos minutos para que Eddie se acostumbrara y cuando el castaño movió ligeramente las caderas para tantearle, ambos soltaron un gemido. 

Y ya no pudieron parar. Richie comenzó a embestir dentro de él y Eddie sólo pudo aferrarse a él sin poder dejar de gemir. Era mucho placer, demasiado. Sus manos no podían dejar de tocar al otro. Se besaron una y una vez. Se susurraron te amos como si de un mantra se tratara. En un momento de placer, Eddie los hizo quedar girar para poder montarlo. Separaron sus labios para poder verse a los ojos y Eddie comenzó a moverse, a cabagarlo con fuerte y rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Cuando encontró su punto dulce dentro de él, Eddie hecho la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello y siguió moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo buscando su placer. Y Richie aprovecho para poder besar y morder su suave cuello. 

Cuando sintieron que llegarían pronto al orgasmo, Richie los hizo moverse para quedar arriba de él otra vez y entrelazar sus manos por encima de la cabeza del castaño para verse otra vez a los ojos. 

-Te amo, Richie 

-Te amo, Espaguetti

Un par de embestidas más y se besaron en medio de sus orgasmos. Eddie soltó un suave jadeo cuando sintió a Richie salir de su cuerpo. Eddie se sentía en una nirvana, en el limbo, y no pudo borrar su boba sonrisa. El se dejó hacer mientras Richie lo limpiaba de los fluidos con una toalla. Cuando Richie se volvió a acostar a su lado, Eddie busco sus brazos para recargarse en el. 

-¿Es verdad que fui tu primera vez?-pregunto Eddie con temor a arruinar el momento 

Pero Richie solo lo pego más a él y le beso la frente. 

-Se que soy un idiota pero solo eran mentiras. Tu tienes todas mis primeras veces como yo tengo las tuyas. Y siempre serás tu, Eddie 

Eddie se coloco encima de él y lo beso. Tal vez tenían 17 años y eran unos adolescentes, y hombres pero Eddie sentía y creía firmemente que su historia apenas estaba comenzando y que su futuro era estar juntos. Siempre, amandose.


	7. Un momento de estupidez 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer beso 
> 
> 2/2

Eddie estaba en shock y Richie no podía culparlo. No todos los días uno de tus mejores amigos se te declara y descubres que es gay. Y menos uno con el vocabulario y carácter de él. Así que aprovechando el estado de Eddie, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo hasta el lugar donde años atrás había puesto sus iniciales. Se agachó y la tallo con los dedos con una suave sonrisa.

-Nunca te conté pero cuando teníamos 13 en el tiempo en que tuvimos esa absurda pelea que nos separó en vacaciones, me la pasaba en la sala de juegos y en una ocasión había un chico atractivo con quien me estaba divirtiendo pero...-suspiro-jamas me había sentido tan humillado como en ese momento, todos me llamaron marica y me corrieron de ahí, por eso nunca mas quise volver. Pero fue en ese momento que por fin pude admitir que estaba enamorado de ti, que pude ponerle un nombre a estos sentimientos y Eddie, te juro que nunca fue mi intención sentir algo así pero sucedió y ya no pude callarlo más. 

Richie se volvió a erguir en toda su altura y poder verlo a los ojos otra vez. Su Eddie seguía en shock pero mirando sus iniciales grabadas en ese pedazo de madera. 

-Yo no espero que tu sientas lo mismo que yo, solo necesitaba que lo supieras. Pronto iniciará la universidad y creeme, entenderé si quieres alejarte de mi. A lo mejor es asqueroso saber lo que otro hombre siente por ti. Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para asimilarlo. Aceptaré una beca en la universidad de los Angeles pero-suspiró-antes quiero algo de ti... 

Y aprovechándose del estado del otro, se inclino y presionó sus labios con suavidad, Richie solo quería un beso de Eddie, saber que se sentían sus labios. Solo fueron unos segundos pero para él fueron como una eternidad. Se alejo y cerró sus ojos para no tener que ver la expresión de Eddie. No quería ver el asco y rechazo reflejado en esos hermosos ojos castaños. Richie quería quedarse con el recuerdo de esos ojos llenos de inocencia y calidez. Ahora era momento de decir adios e irse. 

-Se feliz Eddie, adiós 

Richie sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas cuando comenzó a caminar. Pero sólo habia salido del puente de los besos cuando sintió un peso empujarlo al suelo y sólo alcanzó a poner los brazos para no pegarse en la cara y todo el oxigeno escapó de sus pulmones por el peso en su espalda. 

-¡Eres un idiota!-exclamó Eddie entre lágrimas 

Richie apenas el peso desapareció, se giro para poder ver a Eddie de rodillas limpiandose las lágrimas que recorrían por su rostro y Richie se sorprendió. ¿Por qué estaba llorando Eddie? Richie parpadeo varias veces para apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos y poder ver bien. 

-¿Por-por qué lloras?-murmuró Richie 

Sentía que ya no tenía voz y aunque tenía miedo y solo quería huir, quería saber que pasaba y pensaba Eddie. Eddie se aparto las manos de la cara y lo miró con una expresión de enojo antes de acortar la distancia que los separaba y lanzarse sobre el para pegarle con los puños en el pecho repetidas veces. 

-¡Porque eres un idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme eso y luego solo irte?! ¡¿Y que mierda significa eso de irte a Los Ángeles?! ¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza, Tozier?!-dejo de gritar y pegarle para recargar su cabeza en el pecho del alto y tomarlo de la camiseta-¿Por qué me ibas a abandonar? 

Richie estaba sorprendido, no esperaba esta reacción del castaño y sinceramente no sabía que decir o hacer, así que simplemente con algo de duda, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello de la nuca con una mano y con la otra, hizo círculos suaves en su espalda. 

Abrió sus ojos como platos cuando escucho un susurro de Eddie que sonó amortiguado y no se entendió muy bien pero parecía ser algo que el no esperaba. 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

Noto cómo las orejas de Eddie se ponían rojas y cómo poco a poco apartaba su cara de su pecho y levantaba ligeramente los ojos para verlo. 

-Qué también me gustas, idiota 

Richie muy dentro de él sabía que su Eddie le correspondía pero escucharlo era algo increíblemente sorprendente. Y no pudo contener su emoción y lo tomó de nuevo del rostro para unir otra vez sus labios en otros beso. 

Y fue un beso correspondido. Un beso que su Eddie le seguía y Richie se sentía derretir. Algunas veces, el segundo beso era mucho mejor que el primero.


End file.
